musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jonas Brothers
Les Jonas Brothers est un groupe américain de pop rock composés comme son nom l'indique des frères Jonas à savoir: Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas et Kevin Jonas. Formation left|100px|logo 2005-2007C'est d'abord Nick qui à l'âge de 6 ans fait ses premiers pas et à 7 ans qu'il joue à Broadway. En 2003 Joe commence à faire de même alors que Nick lui travaille sur un projet solo et a déja composé une chanson intitulée Joy to the World. Joe et Kevin participent à certaines chansons du premier album éponyme de Nick et c'est en 2005 que le président de Columbia Records est séduit par la voix de Nick mais lorsqu'il entend la maquette de Please Be Mine interprétée par les 3 frères il décide de les faire signer en tant que groupe. Ils choisissent d'abord le nom de Sons of Jonas puis optent pour Jonas Brothers. right|150px|Logo 2007-2012 En 2009 ils font une pause pour que Nick puisse jouer à Broadway, Joe se consacre à sa carrière solo avec son premier album et que Kevin profite de sa femme. Cette pause dure 3 ans. En 2012 ils reviennent et préparent un album pour 2013. Membres Rq: '''Cette section sera décrite superficiellement sur cette page mais sera beaucoup plus détaillé sur les pages de chacun des membres. Nick Jonas left|100px Plus jeune des trois il est né le 16 septembre 1992. Au sein du groupe il chante, joue de la guitare, batterie et du piano. Joe Jonas left|100px Joe est né le 15 août 1989 et est le chanteur officiel du groupe. Il joue également de la guitare sur quelques pistes et plus rarement du piano. Kevin Jonas left|150px Il s'agit de l'aîné des frères, né le 5 novembre 1987. Au sein du groupe il est le guitariste et fait les choeurs. Il est marié à Danielle Deleasa. Anecdotes *Ils portaient tous les 3 un anneau de pureté. Nick et Joe l'ont enlevé en 2010 tandis que Kevin l'a gardé jusqu'à son mariage. *Ils ne ne touchent ni à l'alcool, au tabac et aux drogues. *Joe se destinait à être comédien. *C'est le plus jeune des 3 frères (Nick) qui est à l'origine de cette aventure. *Leur petit frère Franklin Nathaniel Jonas est connu en tant que Bonus Jonas. Il joue dans Camp Rock 2 et sera présent dans le 3ème volet. Discographie '''It's About Time (2006) right|200pxIt's About Time, premier album du groupe est sorti le 8 août 2006. Il existe 2 versions dans lesquelles 3 chansons sont différentes. Première version: #I Am What I Am #Mandy #One Day At A Time #Time For Me To Fly #6 Minutes #You Just Don't Know It #Underdog #Don't Tell Anyone #7:05 #Hey We're Gonna Be Alright #Dear God Deuxième version: #What I Go to School For #Time for Me to Fly #Year 3000 #One Day at a Time #6 Minutes #Mandy #You Just Don't Know It #I Am What I Am #Underdog #7:05 #Please Be Mine Jonas Brothers (2007) A Little Bit Longer (2008) Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Expérience (2009) Lines, Vines, and Trying Times (2009) 5ème album (2013) Il est prévu pour août 2013. Vidéos Clips It's About Time Jonas Brothers A Little Bit Longer Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Expérience Lines, Vines, and Trying Times 5ème album Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins